piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is a 2007 video game published by Buena Vista Games for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PSP, Nintendo DS and the Wii. Plot The following plot outline is for PC, PS2, Wii, PSP, and Nintendo DS versions only. Part One Captain Jack is lying on his bed in the Turkish prison, where he is awoken by Teague, who claims he has one hour to escape the hangman's noose. Jack flees the prison, steals a cloth with the image of Davy Jones' key from the warder, and meets up with Teague outside after defeating Mordillah the warden in a duel. The Ex-Pirate Lord tells Jack that he must rally together the other Pirate Lords, before sending him back to the Black Pearl in an unorthodox means of transport. When Jack reaches the Black Pearl, he is confronted by William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, who reminds him of his debt to Davy Jones. Jack crashes his ship on Pelegosto and is about to be sacrificed by the cannibalistic natives, but he and the crew are rescued by William Turner. They managed to defeat the cannibals and escape on a makeshift raft. The two head off to Port Royal, where Jack seeks out Tia Dalma, in order to find away to stop Jones' judgement. Tia informs him of the Dead Man's Chest, and also the wherabouts of Pirate Lord, Capitaine Chevalle, who is due to be hanged at Fort Charles. Jack rescues the Pirate Lord by enlisting the help of the smuggler Montanari, and after defeating Lieutenant Floyd and the ruffian Vasquez. He also learns of the fate of Elizabeth Swann from Weatherby Swann, as the Red Coats attempt to prevent him from reaching the Black Pearl. Sailing to Tortuga, Jack and Will manage to survive an encounter with the Flying Dutchman, where Will encounters his father, and promises to free him from Jones' curse. He returns to the Black Pearl with the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Arriving in Tortuga, Jack encounters the Pirate Lords Eduardo Villanueva and Mistress Ching, who are not too happy to see him. However, after Jack defeats Eduardo Villanueva and has two duels with Ching, the two agree to join the Brethren Court. All is not well, however, as Elizabeth has arrived in Tortuga and has stirred up a fight with the local ruffians. Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the reluctant James Norrington manage to escape the town and head to Isla Cruces. At Isla Cruces, the crew evade traps and legions of Jones' deadly henchmen in order to find the chest. It is dug up by Pintel and Ragetti, but when Will attempts to stab the heart within, Jack and Norrington challenge him, and they fight a duel on the a nearby waterwheel. Norrington later slips away with the chest. As the Black Pearl departs, The Flying Dutchman attacks and Jack discovers Norrington's treachery. The crew manage to fight off the Dutchman, but they are overwhelmed by the Kraken. Elizabeth tricks Jack into staying on the ship, then leaves with the rest of the crew as the Black Pearl is dragged underwater. in the game.]] Part Two Norrington has arrived at the offices of Lord Cutler Beckett, and gives him the heart of Davy Jones. Beckett praises him, claiming that the former Commodore has changed the course of history. Back at Tia Dalma's shack, Elizabeth laments the death of Jack. Tia Dalma scolds her for sending him to the depths in the first place, but helps her by giving them a guide to World's End…Hector Barbossa returned from the grave. Barbossa leads them to Singapore, where they meet Pirate Lord Sao Feng, who is reluctant to give up the charts to Davy Jones' Locker. However, after an attack from the East India Trading Company, Feng relents, and gives the group one of his ships, the Hai Peng after Will promises him revenge on a living Jack Sparrow. The Hai Peng crashes in Davy Jones' Locker, where Barbossa volunteers to go searching for Jack, despite Will's doubts over the Captain's allegiance. After fighting through hoards of demons and undead pirates, Barbossa discovers Jack and manages to bring the Black Pearl to where Will and the crew are waiting. Jack also manages to rescue Gentleman Jocard from demons, and the Pirate Lord heads off to the Conclave. When the Black Pearl arrives back in the mortal world (after being tipped upside-down), it is attacked by the Empress, Sao Feng's flagship. Feng wants his revenge on Jack, but Elizabeth intervenes, proposing a duel. If she wins, the crew goes free, if Feng wins, they are handed over to Beckett. Either way, Elizabeth (whom Feng believes to be Calypso) must go with him to the Empress. Elizabeth wins, but is taken away, only to be attacked by the Flying Dutchman. Sao Feng, dying, gives her his piece of eight. Davy Jones then takes the surviving crew into captivity. The Black Pearl arrives at Shipwreck Cove, where Teague informs the crew that two of the Pirate Lords are missing, and that some of Beckett's best men have infiltrated the city. Jack manages to rescue the drunken Ammand, and frees Sri Sumbhajee, from being blown to smithereens by the Royal Navy. The Conclave goes on, with Jack calling for an election of a Pirate King. Each member votes for themself, except Jack, who votes for the newly arrived Elizabeth, rescued from the brig by the late James Norrington. She calls the pirates to war. On board the Black Pearl, Barbossa reveals his true motives, releasing Calypso from her human form…Tia Dalma. Calypso creates an enormous maelstrom, which the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman do battle in. Jack manages to steal the Dead Man's Chest from Davy Jones, who stabs Will in a fury. However, Will manages to stab Jones' heart with his last breath, as the Flying Dutchman goes down, with only Jack and Elizabeth escaping. Their victory is short lived, as the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] opens fire on them, leaving Jack to fend off the best of the East India Trading Company. As Beckett prepares the final blow, The Flying Dutchman resurfaces, captained by Will, and destroys the Endeavour. Epilogue Jack steers the Black Pearl on through the sea, when he is confronted by Barbossa, wielding a pistol. Despite Jack's protests, he is placed in a longboat and let to drift, only to arrive at a ship captained by a man calling himself Black Bart. Cast *Jack Angel...Captain Edward Teague *Lee Arenberg...Pintel *Julienne Buescher...Tia Dalma *Jared Butler...Captain Jack Sparrow *Sergio Calderón...Captain Eduardo Villanueva *Christopher S. Capp...Cotton's Parrot *Mackenzie Crook...Ragetti *Robin Atkin Downes...Davy Jones *Takayo Fischer...Mistress Ching *Crispin Freeman...William Turner *Brian George...Captain Hector Barbossa, Mordillah *Julian Holloway...Commodore James Norrington *Tom Hollander...Lord Cutler Beckett *Marcel Iures...Capitaine Chevalle *Hakeem-Kae Kazim...Gentleman Jocard *Michelle Lee...Lian *Reggie Lee...Tai Huang *Marshall Manesh...Sri Sumbhajee *Kevin McNally...Joshamee Gibbs *Paul Nakauchi...Captain Sao Feng *Jonathan Pryce...Governor Weatherby Swann *Eliza Schneider...Elizabeth Swann *David Schofield...Mercer *Stellan Skarsgård...William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner *Rene Auberjonois...Additional Voices *Rosalind Ayres...Wenches, Townsfolk *Gregg Berger...Ammand the Corsair *Steven Jay Blum...Palifico, Pirates, Additional Voices *Ron Bottitta...Various characters *George Kee Chung...Sao Feng's Henchman *Jim Cummings...Additional Voices *Alastair Duncan...Townsfolk *Greg Ellis...British Officers *Nicholas Guest...Pirates, Townsfolk *Vanessa Marshall...Wenches, Townsfolk *Richard McGonagle...Cannon Arm, Pirates *Nolan North...Pirates, Redcoats *Robert Picardo...Singapore Townsfolk *Dionne Quong...Singapore Townsfolk *Clive Revill...British Officers *Hellena Schmied...Townsfolk, Cannibal Woman *Dwight Schultz...Penrod *James See...Sao Feng's Henchman *Kath Soucie...Wenches *Stephen Stanton...Maccus, Additional Voices *Fred Tatasciore...Black Bart, Pirates *Marcelo Tubert...Town Musician *Jim Ward...Prisoners, Black Coats *Dave Wittenberg...Pirates, Townsfolk Playable Characters(Story Mode) *Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Captain Hector Barbossa Gameplay At World's End is a third-person action-adventure game, though the Nintendo DS version is a 3D side-scroller. Apart from the main game, minigames including multiplayer sword dueling, the card games Hearts, Texas hold 'em-style Poker and Liar's dice can also be played. thumb|350px|right|''At World's End'' video game Trailer The Wii version of the game features sword fighting moves that utilize the motion sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote. It also features interactive scripted sequences called "Jackanisms". The DS version utilizes the stylus and touch screen for inventory management, a lock picking minigame and the dueling minigame. The DS version also has a special feature. Taking advantage to the portability and the Wi-Fi connection of the DS, some content is only unlockable by visiting certain places at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. Naturally, the spots with downloadable content are marked with an X. Among the downloadable content is cheats for unlimited health and savvy, costumes for the characters, and new locations, weapons, and characters for multiplayer. Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann and William Turner are all primary playable characters. Hector Barbossa is also playable in a mini-game. For the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, there are many playable characters in different battles. Aside from Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti are also temporarily playable characters in the game. After completing certain challenges, characters are unlocked, and may be used in any challenge mode quest or replay levels. Appearances Individuals *Ammand *Angler *Hector Barbossa *Barnaby *Cutler Beckett *Black Bart *Cannon Arm *Chevalle *Ching *Cotton *Tia Dalma *Electric Arm *Sao Feng *Floyd *Joshamee Gibbs *Hadras *Hanrahan *Tai Huang *Jocard *Davy Jones *Lian *Mercer *Montanari *Mordillah *Morey *Maccus *James Norrington *Palifico *Park *Penrod *Pintel *Quartermaster *Ragetti *Ratlin *Sam *Jack Sparrow *Sumbhajee *Elizabeth Swann *Weatherby Swann *Teague *William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner *William Turner *Eduardo Villanueva *Warder *Vasquez Creatures *Crab *Kraken Locations *Davy Jones' Locker **''Fiddler's Green'' *Isla Cruces *Pelegosto *Port Royal **Fort Charles **''Whale and Waterspout'' *Singapore **Sao Feng's bath house *Shipwreck Island **Shipwreck Cove ***Shipwreck City ****''Mermaid'' ****Pirate Hall ****''The Cutlass Tavern'' *Tortuga **''12 Daggers'' **''Faithful Bride'' **Ching's brothel **Giselle's house **Piggery **Scarlett's house *Turkish prison *World's End Vehicles and vessels *''Black Pearl'' *''Empress'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Hai Peng'' *[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] Objects and weapons *Cutlass *Dead Man's Chest *Key to the Dead Man's Chest *Jack Sparrow's compass *Jack Sparrow's sword *James Norrington's sword *Hector Barbossa's sword *Sword of Davy Jones *Piece of eight External links *Official website Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game): Official Strategy Guide See also *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Category:Real-world videogames